Song Drabbles
by mugglelover16
Summary: A differnt chapter on different characters with different songs.


Summary: Drabbles of different characters. Each song I listen to one my iPod, I will write a story about it. It came to me in the middle of the night. Hope you enjoy them!

Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. But many thanks to J.K for the amazing books which I've read through 3 time each.

Jai Ho! (You are my Destiny)

_(Jai Ho)  
(Jai Ho)I got (I got) shivers (shivers),  
When you touch away,  
I'll make you hot,  
Get all you got,  
I'll make you wanna say (Jai Ho)_

(Jai Ho)

Dancing to her iPod, a brown curly haired girl by the name of Hermione granger was currently taking up occupancy of one of the unused classrooms, completly unaware that she had an audience watching her.

_I got (I got) fever (fever),  
Running like a fire,  
For you I will go all the way,  
I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho)  
I keep it steady  
Cuz steady is how I feel it.  
This beat is heavy, so heavy,  
You gon feel it._

(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Ho! Uh-uh-uh-oh!  
(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh)

Draco Malfoy, a blonde haired Slytherin and his two best friends Theo Nott a black hair boy and Blaise Zabini a brown haired boy, were standing in the door way of the unused classroom watching the resident bookworm and also the head girl prance around and singing the song she was listening to.

_Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.  
I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.  
Jai Ho  
(Jai Ho) Escape (escape) away (away),  
I'll take you to a place,  
This fantasy of you and me,  
I'll never lose the chase. (Jai Ho)  
Yeaahhhh (Jai Ho) Yeaahhhh  
I can (I can) feel you (feel you),_

_Rushing through my veins,  
There's an notion in my heart,  
I will never be the same._

"So do you think we should interrupt her?" quizzed Theo.

"Mmm maybe let her go a little bit longer" smirked Draco at the two other boys.

"Since when has Granger had a body like a goddess?" asked a surprised Blaise, finally noticing the lack of clothing Hermione was wearing.

Hermione still hadn't noticed the 3 boys watching her yet, but was having the time of her life dancing and singing. She was letting loose from all the troubles of school and head girl problems for the next 3 minutes and 41 seconds and she did not give a damn who/or what interrupted her.

_(Jai Ho)Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,  
Just keep it comin', (Jai Ho)  
You're gonna find out, baby,  
I'm one in a million.  
(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!_

"She has a very nice ass. Would totally tap that" Huskily said Blaise.

"Guys seriously, we should tell her that we are watching her" sounded an annoyed Theo

"Theo shut your trap and just watch. She is hot you have to admit it? Isn't that rite Drake?" said Blaise, finally looking at Draco for the first time.

"Ahh Drake? Are you ok?" but Draco did not answer, only stood there mesmerized by Hermione.

The way her hips moved and how her whole body was in sync.

"She is so beautiful" sighed Draco, making Blaise and Theo stare at him in astonishment.

_(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny)  
Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.  
I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go._

Finally feeling like something wasn't right with the room, Hermione turned as soon as the song finished, seeing three Slytherin's looking straight at her, one with a smirk on his face, one who looked apologetic and one who just starred at her with lust in his eyes.

"How long have you been standing here" demanded an annoyed Hermione, annoyed that someone interrupted her time.

"Well Granger we were just casually strolling past and we heard a noise and decided to investigate what it was. Ending in us finally finding the head girl shaking her ass for us" Smirked a now down to earth Draco.

With a huff Hermione pulled her earphones out turned off her iPod and grabbed her robe and her book bag and made her way over to the door. Stopping as she got right near Draco's ear.

_Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho  
I need you,  
Gonna make it,(Jai Ho)  
I'm ready,  
So take it!  
(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,_

_Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!_

"You are my Destiny Draco" and with that she walked out to the corridor and back to the Heads Common room, leaving two very stunned Slytherin's and one Slytherin who had a knowing smirk on his face.

"What the hell was that about?" asked a curious Theo.

"Haven't the faintest idea" smirked Draco. Little did they know that he did in fact know what it was about and was going to have to reward the Head Girl with a very special treat later.

_(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us,(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny)  
Jai Ho!  
Baila baila!  
Baila baila!  
Jai Ho!  
Baila baila!  
Jai Ho!_

Hope you liked it?

Many thanks!


End file.
